starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein
Frankenstein「フランケンシュタイン, Furankenshutain」 is an elite warrior for the Vatican, serving directly under Hideyoshi Toyotomi as the Repose of the Ten Commandments. Appearance Frankie is a lovely young girl clad usually in white bandages or a swimsuit with empty eyes, carrying a giant shield. Her one of her eyes are blue and the other is yellow that are normally covered by her long bangs despite her short hair and only peek between the gaps. She has a screw that runs between her head, something she must have in at all times or her body may fall apart. While Frankenstein is known for being a tall man over two meters tall, reminiscent of the portrayals of Boris Karloff and Robert de Niro, she resembles the Bride of Frankenstein at first glance. She is a twisted sense of beauty when looking upon her and calling her repulsive, or if she possesses an inconcealable foulness despite her external beauty. She gives off the image of a large-breed dog that, despite never wagging her tail and always making a bored expression, desperately approaches people. Like how she always kept close to Wisely when she walked behind him. She looks very cute and innocent, so many people overlook her as a killer. Personality Frankie has a laid-back and nonchalant demeanor. She is usually calm and does not seem to be shocked by many events. She expresses laziness and boredom majority of the time. Though, Frankie has a very quick temper when certain buttons are pushed, such as her sister's death and when facing Karna. She has a very strange way of speaking, usually prefacing her comments with "To say from the ass"「ケツから言って ketsu kara itte」 or "Taking it from the ass". Which roughly means "long story short", "in other words" or "by the looks of it". She harbors a great hatred towards any Mage, due to a situation where they broke a treaty and slaughtered her sister and many Hollow prisoners of war, and seeing one is one of the few things to change her normally apathetic demeanor. Going by her reaction to Kidako Kiyomizu she seems to especially hate Amber Davis, most likely for her role in her sister's death. It was established that Frankie was once a different woman in the past. Allen stated that Frankie talked much more and was very open, but after her sister died she turned silent and taciturn. Stats Synopsis Frankie was a failed illegal experiment conducted by a terrorist Mage. After being discovered by the Callisto Mafia, he was taken to prison while he hid Frankie under their hairs. Leaving her behind in the dark for 45 years, Crona finds her due to a Hollow. Crona gave her a second chance as a Commandment. Abilities 'Natural abilities as a Commandment' As a Commandment, Amy has absolute command over all the Hollow, as well as destroying by simply touching it. All of her abilities, like other Commandments, are based on Dark Innocence. She's seen cutting a Hollow's forehead in a point in the Rewinding city while she licks its blood with her fingers. Being a Commandment, she is immune to the Hollow's blood virus, which is usually fatal to the human touch. Even though Jeanne claimed that the blood was sick for a Commandment in flavor, Amy seems to be indifferent towards the taste. 'Eternal Youth' *It is due to her creator that causes Frankie the inability to age. 'Enhanced Strength' * She was brutally beaten up Alex and Giovanni using her enhanced strength and her hand-to-hand combat. She can easily throw a three-story building by uprooting it. 'Enhanced Speed' *Her speed is considerable, and she regularly uses it to supplement her fighting skill, surprising those she attacks. Though, she is still no match for Leo. 'Holy Weapon' *The release command of Camelot is Mordedura (一口, ; Viz "Bite"). Frankie's Holy Weapon has a green sheath, a light green hilt, and a tsuba that resembles a pair of crescent moons joined together at the back. Gamuza 「羚騎士 , "Capricorn Knight") *Frankie holds her Holy Weapon up in front of her horizontally and calls out its release command. The Holy Weapon glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Holy Weapon, and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that covers the surrounding area. *In her new form, Frankie takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur, complete with a black horse's tail. Horns appear on her head instead of her screws that are large and curved, and also extend slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. The crack on her mask also closes up, although the missing teeth remain. Her shoulders are covered by white spaulders that come across her shoulder blade to her neck. She has white elbow guards and white gauntlets. The parts of her arm that aren't covered by armor are covered by a black material, which also covers her hands. There is a white ring at the base of her tail. *Camelot itself transforms into a double-sided lance. These features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight or jouster. 'Enhanced Strength' *While in her released form, her might increases further. 'Enhanced Innocense ' *While in her released state, her Innocense increases significantly. 'Lanzador Verde 「翠の射槍, "Jade Lance"」 ' Frankie throws her lance at her opponent with extreme speed. As it travels through the air, it begins to spin and build up Innocense. When it reaches its target, it acts as a drill, inflicting extreme piercing damage. The technique is powerful enough to push back Herny and break his Vessel, which he was using to block the attack. Commandment Frankenstein was bestowed the commandment of Repose「安息あんそく Ansoku」. The effects of its curse are currently unknown. Trivia *She smells like ginger. *Frankie has really bad eyesight. *She will go out of her way to kill a human if needed. *She mostly kills the Hollows for fun, liking to watch Toyotomi make more, anyhow. *Frankie likes to humiliate Alex. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Ten Commandments Category:Toyotomi Hideyoshi Category:Vatican Category:Hollow Category:Human